<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemy on the Doorstep by Jack_Starwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355313">Enemy on the Doorstep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin'>Jack_Starwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bot War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Miniature War Game, Traders Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to turn my attention to the sub-aquatic kingdom of Atlantica and its ruler, King Gills for this next story. He made a deal with Megatyrant, the leader of the largest splinter faction of the Decievers, but its starting to go sour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enemy on the Doorstep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Gills was furious. Stalking down the hall of his palace, serving staff scuttling to clear the way, pressing themselves flat against the walls while royal guards snapped to attention and saluted, clapping their mailed fists against their shiny silver breastplates. The King ignored them all, furiously making a bee line to his strategic bunker, red cape flapping, his personal guard scrambling to keep pace. Klaxons blared and red lights rotated within caged domes. The floor beneath their feet shook slightly as the faint sound of a distant explosion echoed in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Bursting through the large ornate double doors, reinforced with bands of metal worked in forms of waves and sea creatures, King Gills stormed up to the central control panel, covered in blinking lights and dials meant to adjust wildly jumping needles. The main viewing screen showed scenes of chaos and destruction. Atlantican tanks fired their main guns while aircraft, currently operating in submersible mode yet still seeming to fly through the ocean depths, loosed clusters of missiles and spat laser beams at targets that seemed to nearly disappear in the maelstrom, silhouettes briefly highlighted by explosions, water murky and polluted with mud and silt churned up from the sea floor.</p><p> </p><p>King Gills punched one of the dozens of buttons before him. The central screen changed to show the scarred face of an Atlantican officer encased in armor of gold, a blue cape billowing out behind him in the ocean currents. The King leveled a glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Kraken, whats the meaning of this calamity!?”</p><p> </p><p>The officer turned to face his King through the screen, clapping his mailed fist to his chest. “Your Majesty, we are currently weathering an attack by Deceiver forces, led by Megatyrant himself.”</p><p> </p><p>King Gills' eyes flashed in anger. “He dares? We have a treaty with his faction!”</p><p> </p><p>Commander Kraken punched a command into his wrist mounted communicator, directing the formations of the Atlantican forces remotely. “Not to worry my Lord, I'll have the situation dealt with shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>The King seemed to bristle at this comment. “I don't <em>worry</em> commander”, he hissed through clenched teeth, “I get even.” He stabbed his finger at the disconnect button before him, cutting off contact with his Field Commander and turned to an encoder keypad on his right. Punching in a combination caused one of the buttons on the control panel to flash green, which the King slapped harshly. The blank screen was now filled with the image of Megatyrant, Herald of Wrath in all his terrible glory.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em><b>King</b></em> Gills. I was expecting to hear from you eventually.” Megatyrant sneered with a cruel grin.</p><p> </p><p>Gills' face, what could be seen of it beneath his golden mask turned an angry crimson. He clenched his teeth for a second to calm his nerves enough that his response was more that of a dignified king. “Megatyrant. To what do I owe the unexpected...pleasure of your presence in my fair kingdom?”</p><p> </p><p>Megatyrant's eyes narrowed as his wicked grin twisted downward somewhat. His voice lowered to a menacing whisper, rasping viciously from his vocalizer. “Not so unexpected I would think, your '<em><b>Highness'</b></em>. Just incase the trivial detail of our nonaggression pact slipped your mind, I felt it was only right, as the Herald of Wrath, to arrive at your doorstep and remind you of it in person.”</p><p> </p><p>King Gills' steely gray eyes hardened as he stared at the image of the Deceiver on screen before him. One wrong word could bring this whole house of cards tumbling down. All of Atlantica's Bots were currently either elsewhere on missions or undergoing repairs. Mighty though his kingdom's arsenal may be, he didn't currently wish to test it against the might of Megatyrant and his forces without his own Bots to back them up, especially so close to home. “Your entourage seems to have forgotten their manners, Herald of Wrath. I would be most appreciative if they would kindly cease their... overenthusiastic celebrations within my city. A nonaggression pact usually is devoid of aggression”</p><p> </p><p>The massive bot straightened and appeared on screen to look down through his nose at the golden-clad King. “I still consider our agreement to hold water, so to speak. This little house call of mine is simply to remind you of your place in the grand scheme of things. I seem to recall that our agreement was that the northeastern seaboard of the Democracy was to remain my uncontested territory, yet your forces have in recent weeks time and again encroached into that area with seemingly hostile intent.”</p><p> </p><p>King Gills stiffened at the accusation, hoping against hope up to this moment that his forces intrusions would have remained unnoticed. It was not to be so as the leader of the greater Deceiver forces continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of my warriors were damaged in the ensuing...misunderstandings. I'm simply returning the favor in kind.” The terrible hulking bot crooned as he raised his right arm with the massive pulsar obliterater cannon attached and let loose a might blast, decimating an automated farming dome. “After all, you wouldn't want us to say that one had a foot up on the other, would we?”</p><p> </p><p>King Gills shook with rage, and it was all he could do to keep the unbridled fury from overwhelming him. “No, we wouldn't want that.” He intoned in a hollow voice.</p><p> </p><p>Megatyrant straightened up to his full, impressive height, the extended barrel of his arm mounted weapon collapsing back into its pod as he turned his back on the destruction he had so recently wrought. “Good. I trust I needn't call upon you again in the near future, especially so close to your home.” The titanium titan spat with malice, not deigning to make eye contact with the King. “DECIEVERS! Thats enough fun for one day. Fall back or suffer my displeasure!”</p><p> </p><p>The command given, the repugnant forces under command of Megatyrant reluctantly withdrew from combat with the Atlantican ground and air forces and made for the surface. The image of Commander Kraken appeared on the viewing screen. “My Liege, our Bot forces have been armed for combat and stand ready to deploy. Shall I send them in pursuit?”</p><p> </p><p>King Gills clenched the edges of the control panel in order to rein in his temper. No need to let it boil over at his top military commander. The man would need his head in the game in the coming days and weeks, for the King did not plan on letting this insult to his sovereignty go unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>“No Commander, there will be no more warring today unless it is foolishly visited upon us.” The monarch seethed in contempt. “Call back our forces and have the Bots stand ready to meet any threat that might now look upon us with the mistaken notion of our weakness. Delegate the recovery and rebuilding efforts to your sub-commanders. This latest threat to my rule has moved up the timetable for one of my critical projects. You have my full discretion to act on my behalf until I contact you again. Until then I will be indisposed.”</p><p> </p><p>Not waiting for a reply, King Gills switched off the communications console with deliberate calmness and turned to his aid, the captain of his personal guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Inform the science team to halt whatever they're working on and meet me in Engineering Dome One. Project: Kamen has just become our top priority.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interested in Bot War and its world? Maybe the miniature war game perhaps? Find out more here: https://tradersgalaxy.com.au/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>